


荒芜爱情

by Sophieeeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Western, M/M, Old Age
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: -他一边捶着胸口一边在咳嗽间隙努力问：“那么你来做什么呢，来自纽约的Spock？”-





	荒芜爱情

James T. Kirk用龟裂的鞋跟噌地划了跟火柴，叼着刚卷好的烟伸长了脖子向那哧啦作响的火苗凑过去——他一直觉得这个动作帅气潇洒，遗憾的是从没有人向他明确表达过赞叹。怡人的气味萦绕在他干燥的鼻腔里，他用鞋底认认真真地磨蹭着地面的细沙，发出恼人的咯吱声。明亮发白的光线被屋檐仔仔细细地挡在门廊之外，Kirk吐出的烟被风卷进了干燥炙热的空气里，像个暴躁的婆娘一样顺便甩上了他身侧没有关好的窗子。

Gary站立不动的忠诚姿势体贴地挡住了晌午精力旺盛的太阳——再过几个小时，大火球坠入远方的地平线，热浪席卷的小镇便会回归喧闹和凉意。但现在，全仗着忠心耿耿的Gary，Kirk得以咂吧着嘴里湿漉漉的烟卷，抹去胡须上挂着的午饭残渣，舒舒服服地向后倒进他的专属扶手椅，扭着屁股在软垫上伸个懒腰。

他听到越过Gary那日渐宽阔的身体，在道路的另一侧传来了马蹄在地面不耐的踱步声。

“我刚才想说什么来着？”Kirk大大咧咧地把左腿架上右腿，对着Gary的屁股得意洋洋的晃着脚尖，欣赏着自己裤脚上破破烂烂的流苏摇晃的样子。

“你说，这是个不好惹的家伙。”Gary大声回答着。

Kirk暗自皱了皱眉头。Gary的声音刺耳得像是一只突然瘸了的马儿摔在山坡上挣扎下滑时嘶鸣的叫喊。其实他大可不必那样嚷嚷，围绕着小酒馆的所有受欢迎或不受欢迎的人，所有的人都默然不语，对自己手头的空气装出一副兴致盎然的样子。不过Kirk知道，他们都支棱着好事的耳朵，一只手扶着枪套的扣子，卑鄙的小指头正为了随时可能暴起的枪声兴奋得颤抖。

Kirk心想他们也不必做出一副随时拔枪的姿态，交火往往是一瞬间的事情，这些除了打牌并不太用眼睛和手的二流子除了赚个痛快死亡似乎也没有别的结局。

“是的，不好惹的家伙。”Kirk赞赏地重复着Gary所复述的那句出自他本人口中的话，并努力带上一丝敬意。他揉了揉脑袋，又在裤子上随意摸了一下算是擦净了手。Gary微微向后偏头，他烦躁地挥了挥手，示意傻小子专心。

他思考着自己是不是应该站起身迎接一下这位远道而来的客人，一边怡然自得地揉着肚子消化午餐。Kirk也从没想过这位尊客真有一日纡尊降贵出现在他的面前，所以从未想过要说些什么话做些什么事情。

“你好。”尊贵的客人终于发话了，他一字一顿地说着，像是被刚结束的风沙呛了嗓子。“很高兴见到你，Jim。”

在骄阳烈日众目睽睽之下，Kirk打了个尊严尽失的哆嗦。

那天早上Jim Kirk被梦境惊醒，模糊的画面压着他的额头眼皮让他睁不开眼睛。太阳在地平线上磨磨蹭蹭地往上挪动，从角落歪倒的鞋子移到了他搁在空酒瓶上的指关节。粗长的光线异常明亮，像是吃了过多助兴药快乐得满头白发随风起舞的老男人。Jim拱着腰在粗糙的床单上毛毛躁躁地揉搓着后脑勺，一边在床板边沿按压着脚底板的水泡，一边心想这是个适合发生点什么狗屁怪事的好日子。

然后他起床，吃饭，忘了刷牙，对着闹事的客人挥舞枪口，打了个喷嚏还撞上了门板。接着Spock就挥着他精致的小马鞭抽上了在门口打盹的Gary水肿的小腿。

操。妈的。什么玩意儿。在厨房翻翻捡捡想要找吃食的猛地Jim咳嗽一声，喉咙里的痰不幸黏在嗓子眼上，堵住了所有的咒骂。

一片乌云晃晃悠悠地在地面上投下灰色的影子，又翩然而去。据说干旱将长久造福这片受诅咒的土地。Jim不知道他该怎么对付那些拖欠地租的农民，又一年的亏损正在所有居民的脑袋上吱嘎作响，摇摇欲坠。Gary虚张声势的恶骂漏过墙板缝隙飘进Jim发痒的耳朵里。他用小指头戳了戳潮湿的耳后，又搓了搓手。

多么愉快的一天啊。他心想，是不是可以靠着烂醉躲过去呢？

现在一切都变得真实起来了，记忆中摇摆扭曲的影子终于逐渐有了实体——最起码被赋予了声音。就像是被人从水池子里拎了起来，重力压迫着脑袋，眼球被迫接受着现实世界的光线。他不知所措地听到自己胡乱嘟囔着意义不明的话，并意识到所有人正聚精会神地看着他——看着他们两个人，就像是中产阶级看着马戏团里的连体双胞胎荡秋千。他暴躁地踢翻脚边的木箱，却并未感到舒坦些许。

对方却倒是怡然自得，喋喋不休：“Jim。距离上一次分别有十年了。”

“是啊。”Kirk——Jim胡乱答应着，他的声音因为惊诧而堵在喉咙里，大概只有他自己能听到。Jim看到Gary的手指从腰带上滑落了下来，连膝盖都软了几分。蠢货，他心想着，一边撑着墙，攒起力气摇摇晃晃地站起。他的头还为了餐前的那三瓶酒而发涨，似乎那些邪恶的液体就在他的脑袋里转着小型漩涡，制造着Jim不曾见过的海上风暴。

“十年，你好，”Jim重复着，“你——好——”他歪着脑袋在忽然间有些晕乎乎的脑子里仅存的回忆中仔细翻检，夹在手中的烟头在他的手指尖爆开一个小小的火星，终于点亮了他的记忆。

“你好啊，Spock。”

Gary转过身，似乎还想要说些什么。这不是他的时刻，Jim懊恼地检讨着自己唯一的跟班为什么这样愚蠢，这不是Gary应当显示存在感的时刻。Jim用举起的手掌挡住了Gary刨根问底的坏习惯。Spock暴露在他的视线里，该死地西装革履，腰侧并没有忘了别上他那只城市气息十足的亮闪闪小手枪。

齐整、洁净、规规矩矩。马背上的Spock面无表情地看着他，居高临下地看着Jim和他的小跟班和他的客人以及他岌岌可危的小酒馆。

“进来吧，Spock。不管你到底是来做什么的，先喝点酒再说。”

他知道Spock不会赞成这个主意。Jim用脚跟碾碎了烟卷，用力推开挂在门框上的门板走了进去。他让那两扇聒噪的木板子以前所未有的幅度互相前后摇晃着，作为对故人友好邀请的手势。他没有回头确认Spock会不会跟上。他会跟上的，Jim确定。他爬上自己最喜欢的凳子，双手拍打着黏糊糊的桌面，对着吧台前的伙计深深吸了一口气。

十年听起来像是一段漫长、无聊的时光；像是一缸无声无息溢满的洗澡水，零散几个有气无力的泡泡在密密麻麻的白色浮沫上静止不动；像是Jim在一场无法脱身的梦境后终于费劲地拔出自己陷在破旧被褥里的手，满头大汗地将衣领推开，摸索着胸口不再拉扯肌肤的伤疤。

他还记得马背上颠得昏昏沉沉的自己和那些嘟嘟囔囔地含在嘴巴里的赌咒发誓。然后一眨眼，Spock像是从天空坠落地面的倒霉蛋，掉到了他的小酒馆里，砸得他一时间调动不起情绪。

“告诉我，Spock，你从哪里来的呢？”

他装模作样地问着，好像自己不知道问题的答案。Spock来自纽约。亚特兰大。伦敦。他甚至可能是从好望角来的——正确答案是，Jim根本不关心Spock是从见鬼的哪个他听都不曾听说过的角落疙瘩神气活现地拖着一众仆从登门拜访。那些仆从正吭哧吭哧搬着少爷的行李踩着Jim年久失修的楼梯，在Jim的头顶上制造出一百吨废铁被压缩时哀嚎的声响。而Spock和他整洁的外套正笔直笔直地坐在他的面前，和他本人的表情一般板正。他看起来仿佛和小镇所有覆盖着尘土酒气的事物都隔着一层谨慎的隔离层。他的衬衫领子虚拢着后颈——就和Jim记忆中一样——发白、僵硬的领子，如同Spock那发白、僵硬的嘴唇。

那两片嘴唇小心翼翼地碰了碰杯子里浑浊的液体，像是天使皱着眉头用圆润肥胖的脚趾尖沾了沾肮脏的人间罪恶。

纽约。Spock惜字如金地说。

Spock的喉结在嶙峋的脖颈上艰难地滚动着。要是他嫌弃那被热浪烘得过于温热发酸的液体，他良好昂贵的家教让他并没有表现出来。但Jim还是发现了：Spock轻轻搭在另一手上的指头抽搐着，想要抽出口袋里轻柔飘逸的手帕捂住嘴巴然后痛痛快快地干呕一场。最好是能够呕在Jim翘在桌子上不断抖动的双脚上。

Jim想起他在赌场看到的那个双手交握身前，梗着脖子怒视一切的孩子，那个被迫为哥哥放风、在忽然出现的父亲面前结结巴巴地扯谎的绝望少年。他用干笑掩饰着忽然涌上脸颊的情绪，一时间把嘴巴里没有嚼开的花生米直接咽了下去。

他一边捶着胸口一边在咳嗽间隙努力问：“那么你来做什么呢，来自纽约的Spock？”

_“看那个人。”Jim_ _拍了拍身侧的肩膀。_

_Spock_ _很瘦——非常、非常地瘦，他削瘦的肩膀差点把Jim_ _用力过猛的手掌削了下来。Jim_ _没有告诉Spock_ _这个奇怪的念头，Spock_ _正瞪着胆敢揉皱他垫肩的Jim_ _，略抬高肩头，让那只胆大包天的手不情不愿地滑了下来。_

_Jim_ _不甚在意地把手塞进裤兜里，在粗布的掩饰下他默默攥紧拳头，但Spock_ _看不见。_

_“说真的，看呀。”他用眉毛和下巴指了指“那个人”。Spock_ _迟疑地扭过头，Jim_ _咧嘴笑了起来。_

_吧台边的男人正四处张望。他的嘴角耷拉着，皱起的眉心像是一张被恶狠狠地搓成一团又用牙齿咬了三下的纸张。Jim_ _在Spock_ _疑惑的目光中示意拍了拍自己的脑袋。Spock_ _又望了回去，终于看到了Jim_ _所找寻到的亮点。_

_男人的头发大概是被沿海地区的狂风日复一日地吹着，节节败退到了后方阵线。深色的发色让他的稀疏毛发在室内昏暗的灯光下没入背景，于是男人的脑袋成为了一个彻底的光滑球体，在烛光下折射着柔和的光芒。在他的脑后，两侧和下方的头发虚拢着中间那贫瘠的的土地。此刻在姑娘芊芊细手的温柔体贴下，不经意间展示了旱地的真正面积——_

_“十分惊人。”Jim_ _贴着Spock_ _的耳朵嬉笑着。“你能想象我们老了以后的样子吗？我是说——你那爹满脑袋的头发看起来倒是挺坚强的。”_

_Spock_ _微微撇过头，冰凉的耳朵擦过Jim_ _被酒精熏得发红的脸颊。他似乎从眼角瞥了Jim_ _一眼。Jim_ _笑嘻嘻地看着Spock_ _起身结账的样子。_

_“你就算变成光头，也是个帅气的光头。”他冲着Spock_ _的背影喊着。_

_Spock_ _没有回应他的赞美。Spock_ _在门口转了个弯，便消失在了街道上。_

Spock的沉默延伸到第二杯酒下肚之后，Jim决定去他妈的。他拍了拍肚子上的赘肉——十年光阴的沉淀在他的掌心下富有节奏地抖动着——决定再吃一个鸡腿然后去Bones家溜溜弯。Spock在Jim猛然撤下双腿站起的时候对着Jim瞪大了眼睛，似乎从不知道Jim有站立行走的能力。

“好吧，欢迎来到河滨镇——肮脏与野性的世界，祝您猎奇之旅一帆风顺。”

“我不是——”Spock放下杯子试图同样站起，消除Jim暂时获得的身高优势。

Jim伸手将客人按在了椅子上，如果有必要，他可以吩咐后院砍柴的跟班把Spock钉在凳子上。

“我的房间在后面，有什么事情找Gary。”Jim龇开一口黄牙，对着Spock左右晃了晃脑袋，“我该回去睡觉了，很高兴看到你还没变成光头。”

他一抖一抖地往卧室走去时感到Spock不满而困惑的视线牢牢黏在他的背后，这让他心情愉快不少。他还记得那些荒唐无聊的往事，但Spock记不记得——又关他什么事呢。

_Jim_ _原本的计划是把那个衣冠楚楚但总是盯着他嘴唇发呆的蠢兮兮富家孩子骗到酒吧的后门去，但不知怎么的，Jim_ _和对方谈起了航海，然后Spock_ _提起了自己的旅行，然后Jim_ _提起了他的童年往事——_

_最后，不知怎么地，Jim_ _把那个衣冠楚楚但眼睛因为酒精的催化而闪闪发亮的富家孩子——Spock_ _，他叫Spock_ _，Jim_ _提醒自己——连哄带骗地推上了屋顶，他们纯洁得像是两个教堂里唱诗班穿着白袍的男孩，排排坐，抱着膝盖在烟囱边抬着下巴、嘴巴半张，一点也不怕嗡嗡飞舞的虫子飞进嘴巴里。_

_“想象，”Jim_ _指着深灰色的天空层层叠叠的灰白云朵，“想象那是一艘船。”_

_Spock_ _看着他，似乎不知道“想象”一词是什么意思。_

_Jim_ _好脾气地说着：“那是一艘船，我们在船上，Spock_ _，你想去哪里呢？”_

_Spock_ _依然看着他，他的眼睛里闪烁着星星的光芒，他在思忖，Jim_ _能够看出来。_

_“我不知道，Jim_ _，”Spock_ _看着他，“我不知道。那么你呢，你希望去哪里？”_

_你去哪里，我就去哪里。Jim_ _听到Spock_ _对他允诺。_

Jim心想，发生了这么多事，他睡不着，所以他不得不这样做。

即使是这样，然而Jim的心情十分轻快。事实上他的情绪有些过分雀跃了，他的心脏为了终于找到合理的借口爬上二楼而在胸口载歌载舞，这让他脸上的笑容与即将说出的话有些不大相符。

他说：“你得赔我修理费，房客先生。”

“请明示。”Spock面无表情、昂首挺胸地回答。

“你的地板漏水了。”Jim反手撑着栏杆好脾气地说着。“就漏在我脑袋上。害我我梦到Sammy小时候在我脑袋上嘘嘘的事情。”

他撅着嘴唇做出吹口哨的样子，提示Spock“嘘嘘”是排尿的委婉文雅替代语。

Spock皱起眉——准确说Spock原本皱着的两条眉毛不知怎地竟然又拉进了些许距离，大概在思索Sammy是哪号无关紧要的人物。Jim看着Spock用发油抿得整整齐齐的头发下仔细露出的那半截尺寸精确的脑瓜子，想象着细细皱纹的皮肤后在蒸汽带动下疯狂运转的齿轮和杠杆。

“那是你的地板，Jim，”在他憋笑的档口Spock也颇为耐心地回答，“你应该修好它。”

Jim抓了抓下巴，将指甲缝里的污垢向前随手弹了出去。他或许应该洗洗手，但是他实在是懒得为了见个客人而大动干戈。Spock将身体后仰，像是被网球砸到了脑袋。

“这么说的话，”机会只给有准备的人，抓住机会的Jim兴致勃勃地问道，“我现在就进去看看‘我的’地板？”

他在Spock深色的左眼里看到了一个大写加粗的“不”，却又在Spock深色的右眼里看到了一个清晰发光的“好”。于是他痛快地直起身推搡着Spock，走进了“他的”——但也此刻属于“Spock的”——房间。

_Jim_ _下定决心他已经下定了决心，而他下定的决心就是他要找Spock_ _说个明白。Spock_ _听完Jim_ _的话之后陷入了沉默——典型的Spock_ _反应，无论Jim_ _是与他开玩笑、怂恿他做傻事，还是一本正经地表示他需要Spock_ _向他做出保证，他永远沉默着，或许在他绷紧的嘴角与皱紧的眉头里藏着些微的线索，但Jim_ _心想他不再满足于这些了。_

_“Spock_ _，我不能一直这样下去，这不是——这一切都我想要的。”_

_“你要走了，”Spock_ _陈述的语气像是Jim_ _小时候砸向邻居窗户的石块，“你之前告诉我你只打算在城里停留五日。”_

_“现在已经半个月了。”Jim_ _对着杯子里层层消退的泡沫苦笑着。_

_“半个月了。”Spock_ _重复道。_

_Jim_ _忽然意识到Spock_ _似乎抱着一种无谓的想法，似乎Jim_ _五日后仍然停留的行为默示着他将不再离开。他看向周围的环境，那些镶嵌金边的画框和浓墨重彩的家族画像。他看着Spock_ _整洁的脸庞如何与深色的墙纸完美地相互照应，也看到自己竖起的风衣领子恰好露出了他一直遮掩的破洞。_

_他当然没有错过Spock_ _若无其事地扫过他留在地上的污水印子时对仆人示意的眼神。_

_“我不属于这里，”Jim_ _深吸一口气，他向后推着酸疼的肩胛想要抵抗四面八方涌上的排斥感，他重复着自己的话，想要说服Spock_ _，即使他本不必说服Spock_ _，“这是你的家，我不属于这里。”_

_许久之后Spock_ _终于放下手中的杯子。_

_“我可以在银行里给你安排一个工作。”Spock_ _谨慎地提议。_

_就好像撬锁的铁丝终于卡进了合适的角度，Jim_ _听到“咔哒”的声响，一切回归原位，他意识到自己终于真正下定了决心。_

Jim打量着房间思考自己是不是应该给Spock付点装修费。

Spock（的仆人）将房间收拾得干净整洁。实际上，是过于干净整洁了。裂开的墙面被浅色的墙纸严严实实地挡住，嘎吱作响的木椅大概被重新钉牢，还放上了软乎且垂着密密流苏的坐垫。床上用具显然是Spock自己带来的，不知从哪搬来的床头柜上摆放着几张画像，Jim远远瞅着那些熟悉的面孔忍不住垂下肩膀叹了口气。

Spock正坐在软垫上，面前摆着银质餐具和明显不是Jim时常拖欠薪资但不知从不肯走人的厨师烹饪的汤。

Jim响亮地抽了抽鼻子：“闻起来不错。”

“地板。”Spock指了指靠在墙壁上的浴盆。

Jim颇为自豪地看着自己费尽千辛万苦找来的废品：“Spock，要是我告诉你这玩意这么多年来装上水可是头一遭，你怎么想？”

Spock放下了手中的勺子。他的眼睛又瞪大了。似乎年纪的增长逐渐剥夺了他用五官和肢体表达情感的能力——只剩下那双眼睛和少得可怜的词句。Jim撇了撇嘴，挽起袖子走向被水浸湿的地面。他岔开双脚弯下腰，撅着屁股，感受着腰部向下塌陷时脊柱艰难拉伸的张力。

十年，他心想，十年前他做这个动作的时候Spock可正贴着他的后背前后晃动、嗷嗷叫唤呢。

“感谢你，Jim。”Spock在他身后远远地说着。他听起来既不感激，也不满意，更不像是要嗷嗷叫唤。

一股烦躁的火焰突然在Jim的胸口腾起，他喘了口气吐出情绪的浓烟。下一秒，他双手向前翻转，咣当一声掀翻了满盆的肥皂泡。

洗澡水扑啦啦地拍上Spock穿着软底拖鞋的尊贵双脚。Spock诧异地往后退去，椅子在他身后咣当倒地。深色的水渍迅速蔓延了半个房间的地面，像是Jim施展的某种邪恶而又无法抵挡的巫术。

“我老了，Spock。”Jim转过身对Spock飞扬的眉毛和哆嗦的下巴瘪瘪嘴，“我可做不了什么体力活了。让你那些仆人来照顾你吧，或者——你和你的那些家伙一起滚蛋。”

他听起来快乐得像是要出门野餐的小姑娘，他可没费多少心思控制自己的情绪。

Leonard “我不叫Bones” Mccoy今年五十出头，这就意味着他比Jim能够早十多年先对这操蛋的世界开开心心地挥手说再见，也意味着Jim冲进他的房间嚷嚷着要“好好聊聊”的时候他已经不会再费心思想点新的脏话来铺垫情绪了。

于是他带着与年龄不符的利索拧腰转身找到了两个杯子和一瓶Kirk专属酒，坐在了他除了对付Kirk心事以外甚少用到的餐桌边。

Jim端着木杯小幅度摇晃着，好像杯子里盛放的是自己的脑浆。McCoy歪了歪脑袋决定让好友好好酝酿自己软乎乎乱糟糟的黏腻情绪，在桌面上磕了一下酒杯算作致意便仰头往喉咙里灌下液体。

“Spock把我从他房间里赶出来了。”他听到Jim悲伤地陈述。

McCoy正迎接佳酿的喉咙吓得把酒全咳到了桌面上。

干他妈的Jim Kirk家方圆五百里所有上帝关爱下的狗屎，他今天就应该跳上第一辆路过的马车给市镇上该死的怀特太太家该死的老黑马接生。

恍惚间他感受着Jim有以下没一下在他后背上劲道过大的拍抚，像是谋杀而不是愧疚的表示，因为Jim就是个没心没肺而且永远不知道自己应该干嘛的小傻子。

“快帮我想想该怎么回去。”

“回哪里？你妈妈肚子里？”

“当然不是了！”Jim震惊地把McCoy的后背拍到了桌面上，“是回Spock的房间里呀！”

而且他这辈子都学不会什么时候该闭嘴。

_Jim_ _离开的时候没有回头，就好像那颗总是不安地转来转去的脑袋忽然忘记了自己原本有多么灵活。Spock_ _依靠着窗台，他不知道自己在期待着什么。黑夜压下地平线的时候他想起自己还有一封未完成的信。_

_那个人或许会回信，或许不会。_

_入夜时管家推开了他的房间，老人对着仍然依靠着窗台凝固成了一尊雕像的少爷抬起了眉毛。_

_“要我帮您把书桌上的东西收起来吗？”_

_Spock_ _将贴在玻璃上的脸颊抬起，他努力挺直后背，意识到自己应该学会良好地控制肢体动作与情绪表达。_

_“不必，扔了吧。”他听到自己说。_

_他的声音仿佛来自另一个躯壳。一个不属于Spock_ _也不曾见到过Jim Kirk_ _的躯壳。_

抛开表面上的暴躁与不耐，McCoy本质上还是一个善良且只有一个朋友（不幸恰恰就是Jim“T代表讨人嫌”Kirk）的可怜乡村医生。他颇有格调地晃着空酒瓶，决定再过一会儿就用他砸向面前这个混蛋的傻脑瓜子，或者砸他自己可怜可悲的后脑。

“说认真的，Jim，”他想他一定会后悔的，但既然他无时无刻不在后悔，McCoy觉得他还是无需控制自己被酒精怂恿的舌头好了。“你不是天天念叨着你的Spock，现在你还有什么不满意的呢？”

Jim猛地抬起头，他伸手捧着知心好友聪明绝顶的脑袋，一边喷着酒气一边发出啧啧称赞：“你可真是——真是——我好像不太舒——呕！”

McCoy顶着满脑袋的污秽，缓慢地眨了眨眼睛。

Jim再次砰砰敲开Spock房门的时候选了一个不甚友好的时间点——夜色正渐渐退去，但黑暗并未完全被光明刺破，家禽正在院落木笼里蠢蠢欲动，但大部分人类正在梦境的深处起起伏伏。

然而Spock的脸仍然在Jim对着门板锤下第三拳的时候出现了，时机正好，Jim堪堪收回手，觉得心里有些不痛快。

他还是礼貌地回答了Spock无声的提问：“Bones把我赶出来了。”

他既没有解释Bones是谁，也没有解释为什么Bones将他赶出来之后他理所当然应该把Spock的屁股从流着奶与蜜还有逻辑的梦乡踹到荒芜贫瘠的现实。Spock在Jim伸出手掌推搡他的肩膀之前及时后退了一步，Jim熟门熟路地溜了进去，大概这样一个猥琐的动作他不但无师自通，这辈子还做了许多次。

Jim满意地看到Spock那些神出鬼没且无所不能的仆人已经把房间收拾得干干净净，干燥的地板，干燥的家具——他已经懒得计算自己欠了Spock多少钱，总归他是不会还的。Spock将杯子搁在桌面上的沉闷声响召唤者着他，Jim愉快地移到了客人的身边，他对着杯口热忱地嗅了嗅，失望地撅起嘴。

“认真的，Spock，你没有酒吗？”

Spock喝了口牛奶，他的嘴唇边沿沾着的薄薄一层牛奶逐渐淡去，杯沿上方的双眼精准无误地投射出不赞成的讯息。

Jim苦哈哈地将奶白色的液体一口气灌进肚子里，在黏腻腥甜的味道中打了个哆嗦。

“请坐。”Spock自顾自率先坐在了椅子上。他的声音干巴紧凑，好像锯子在Jim的腰腹上来回拉扯。

Jim抓抓脑袋在Spock对面坐下。说点什么，他想着。他不安分地将双腿蹬在墙上，并决定自己毫无愧意——说真的，隔着这张傻兮兮的墙纸就是属于他的财产，他想干嘛就干嘛。Spock看着他，耐心地等着蓝眼睛的醉鬼憋出些疯言疯语。

如果时光教会了Spock什么，Jim在心里翻了个白眼，那就是如何比以前更讨人厌。

“说真的。”Jim将高高撑在墙壁上的双脚嘭地砸到地面上，为了发麻的脚底板暗自咬牙切齿。“你到底是来干嘛的？投资马场？兴建工厂？你的别墅图纸考虑到这里的地质状况了吗？”

Spock仍然看着他，他颤抖的睫毛没能挡住细微的无措和困惑。

“你邀请我来，Jim，”Spock控诉着，“我读了你的信，每一封。”

_“喏，你的信。”Sybok_ _将小托盘从管家的手中取来，随手甩在了书桌上那叠比烛台还高的文件上，“我看到你偷偷瞟信封了，不用谢，我亲爱的小弟弟。”_

_Sybok_ _麻布袋一样的袍子在他视线的余光里飘荡着，大概在等着自己亲爱的小弟弟做点什么。Spock_ _没有如他的意。Spock_ _在Sybok_ _说“再会”的时候没有抬头，在听到书房门阖上的声音时没有抬头，在Sarek_ _和儿子在客厅李明嘲暗讽地交谈时也没有抬头。_

_许久之后女仆悄无声息地点亮了书房的蜡烛，放下了书房的窗帘。他听到母亲穿着柔软的拖鞋在地毯上安稳行走的声响，马车从他的窗下嗒嗒行走，车轮在石板上沉沉滚动。_

_他放下手中的笔，收拾好桌上的纸页。然后他顺从了牵引内心的力量，任由自己的手拾起信件。_

_Jim Kirk_ _一如既往潦草尖锐的笔记割得他手掌心生疼。_

_“这是大概是最后一封信了，Spock_ _，[_ _杂乱的删除线]_ _我那天从马上摔了下来，操他妈的小母马，总之我现在屁股疼腰疼背疼脑子也疼，Bones_ _说我活该[_ _杂乱的删除线]_ _……我不敢保证这里民风淳朴热情好客，但我相信你有足够的自保能力，[_ _杂乱的删除线]_ _算我求[_ _杂乱的删除线]_ _来看看老朋友吧，在我们头发掉光牙齿脱落，只能躺在床上被自己的浓痰呛死之前……”_

_破晓时分，Spock_ _从镜台前找到了那把许久不曾动用到的钥匙，将书桌最底下的锁打开。抽屉卡在凹槽里发出刺耳尖锐的摩擦声，他不得不用劲抠着把手向外拖拽。几许疲惫涌上胸膛，Spock_ _对着抽屉中泛黄的几摞信件开始思考这一切是否有意义。_

_“我昨天想起你小时候问我仙人掌是什么样子……在我们头发掉光牙齿脱落……趁着我们还有机会……”_

_他将这“最后一封信”与其他来自同一寄件人写给同一收件人的信件捆在一起，放在了书桌上。壁炉里的火渐渐熄灭，他站起身，给自己加了一件衣服。_

“我叫你来，我可没邀请你的那些——”Jim双手在腰下比划着女仆宽大的裙子，又在脑袋上转着手掌假装自己戴漂漂亮亮的帽子，“那些家伙。这个小破酒馆可养不起你那些香喷喷的仆人。”

Spock垂下眼皮，他看上去有些困倦，Jim几乎要对此感到内疚了。他似乎想要说些什么，但Jim一时间懒得在他面前表现得礼貌谦虚——他又不是穿着围裙带着帽子的仆人。

他竖起一只手指，想象那是一把手枪：“认真讲，Spock，你浩浩荡荡地跑到我这里来，像是什么老爷大人，把我的房间装修成你喜欢的样子，穿着你斯斯文文的衣服像个维多利亚时期的幽灵一样晃来晃去，你想来做什么？”

Spock大概是这时才听懂了Jim之前对仆从一事发表的抱怨：“不必担心，他们已经踏上返程。”

“什么？”Jim举起的双手停在脑袋两边，他看起来像是一只困惑的天平，不知道该往那一侧倾斜。

Spock伸手将Jim的两只手轻轻牵到桌上放好，似乎Jim是一个关节生锈的木偶。

“我说，我已经将仆人遣送回程了。”

“一个都不留？”

Spock拉平嘴角，点了点头。

“没人给你做饭了？等等——你可别想让我帮你烧洗澡水！”

Spock看了他一眼，Jim一脚蹬着Spock身下的椅子往后仰倒，他抖着腿努力消化着刚刚得知的消息，在各种绕着自己神经跳大腿舞的情绪之间艰难地试图选择最正常且不落下风的那一个。

凳腿在地面上吱吱扭扭，几分钟后Spock忽然站起身。Jim在椅子快要掀翻之前摆正身体，他扶着帽子瞪着面前高大的身影，挣扎着想要站起来。

“操你的Spock，你故意的吗？”

Spock摇摇头。Jim低头喘了口气放松肩膀，他再次抬起头时看到Spock向他伸出手。

“天快亮了。”Spock侧着脑袋看向窗户，他说，“来吧。”

_有一天，非常可悲地，Jim Kirk_ _又喝醉了。他一喝醉就会看到人影，有时是不知所踪的Sam_ _，有时是不欢而散的Nyota _ _“不许叫我Nyota_ _” Uhura_ _，有时是他甚至从没见过的George Kirk_ _。_

_这一次，这一次之前所有都要糟糕。_

_“为什么是这里，为什么留在了这里。”他听到Spock_ _用年轻时刻薄又平板的声音问道。_

_“你知道那种感觉吗？”Jim_ _反问，“你不停地走啊走，走啊走，走啊走……”_

_Jim_ _右手的食指和中指像是自己那两条疲惫软绵的腿，在桌面上蹒跚着，绕过果盘和酒瓶，停在了他心知并不存在的Spock_ _面前。_

_“然后有一天，你忽然觉得，就是这里了。”_

_Jim_ _忽然曲下指头的关节，那两条红通通的手指啪嗒一声倒在Spock_ _没有温度的手边。他抬起脑袋看向Spock_ _模糊的双眼，所有想要解释的话语都被打散了。在Spock_ _的注视下Jim_ _开始对将要发生却迟迟不肯发生的一切感到恐惧。_

_“就是这里了，Spock_ _，我不再想要走下去了，这里的夜晚能看到很多很多的星星，而我们都老了。”_

_即使在醉酒的时候他也不会告诉Spock_ _，在一某个夜晚，当他躺在酒馆的门廊下那个尚且崭新的扶手椅上前后摇晃的时候，他忽然感到Spock_ _的存在。就在他触手可及的地方，在他小指头微微颤抖就会蹭到的距离。他们一起抽着烟，Spock_ _抬起一只懒洋洋的手，问他：_

_“现在你觉得那像是什么?”_

_“像是一艘帆船。”他回答。尽管他知道Spock_ _永远不会“抬起一只懒洋洋的手”,_ _尽管他知道Spock_ _并不真正在他的身旁。_

他们爬上屋顶的时候Jim感到这一切已经在无数个世界发生了无数次了，但是终于，终于轮到了这个Jim和这个Spock。他们坐在屋顶稀疏的杂草边，Spock曲起膝盖的姿势让他看起来年轻些许，他沉默的剪影镶嵌的逐渐清晰的天幕上，额前的碎发搭着不再紧皱的眉头。

“你能待多久？”Jim听到自己小声问着。

风吹起的时候云层散开了，日出的光芒充盈着逐渐苏醒的小镇。这里的风景实在是糟糕，Jim心想，换做他是Spock大概早就后悔了。

“我不知道，Jim，”他听到Spock轻声说，“我来时并未思考离开的日期。”

Jim拍了拍Spock的大腿。他想要抬手的时候Spock的掌心的茧子轻轻覆盖上了他手背上突起的关节。好吧，他心想。然后他靠在Spoc的k嶙峋肩膀，耳朵蹭着Spock裹在身上的毛糙被单，终于安安稳稳地陷入了睡眠。


End file.
